Can Robots Grow Up?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between the Crust Cousins, Jenny starts to get depressed when she realizes the consequences of being a teenage robot with human friends. Will it be up to Brad and Tuck to get her out of her funk?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own My Life As A Teenage Robot, which belongs to Rob Renzetti and Nickelodeon respectively!

For my next Nicktoons one-shot, I'm going for a more tragic, yet lighthearted story about our favorite robot, XJ-9... or Jenny Wakeman, from 'My Life as a Teenage Robot'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the outskirts of Tremorton, a blue robot was landing under a tree as she looked up. The blue robot, known to everyone as either XJ-9 or Jennifer Wakeman, looked down in depression as she walked over to the tree and sat down. She looked up at the sky as she was thinking about what had happened earlier today...

* * *

 **A HALF HOUR EARLIER...**

"Thanks, Brad! See you in a bit!" Jenny smiled as her best friend, Brad Carbunkle walked off. Jenny looked at her mechanical watch as she said, "Oh, I should really meet Sheldon in the physics classroom!"

Jenny was about to activate her thrusters when she remembered the new rules the principal had put up specifically for her. Jenny sighed as she knew she had to walk and not use her own thrusters. It was a pain, but she knew that in time it would be worth it.

As Jenny was walking off to the physics classroom, her ears suddenly picked up on a conversation.

"So, what do you think about that robot girl?"

Jenny gasped as she said, "The Crust Cousins!"

Jenny then slid over as she leaned towards the classroom door to see Brit and Tiff talking.

"What makes you bring up that robot girl?" Tiff asked.

"I don't know... just thinking... she's supposed to be a teenage robot, right?" Brit asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tiff asked.

"Well... that's just it, isn't it? A "teenage" robot?" Brit asked. "I mean, none of us HUMANS are going to be teenagers forever... eventually, we all grow up, right?"

Tiff's eyes widened in shock as she laughed. "I got ya! Because that robot girl is designed with the body and mindset of a teenager, she can't very well grow up! She has to be stuck as a teenager forever!"

Jenny's eyes widened at what she heard. It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"Heh, yeah. That means whilst we do grow up, that Jenny girl very well can't because... she's a robot, they can't grow up to be adults!" Brit laughed.

"Yeah... I'm not going to feel sorry for her friends, who may as well grow up and leave poor old Jenny forgotten..." Tiff laughed.

"That is so true..." Brit laughed.

Jenny decided she didn't want to hear anymore as she started to walk off. Normally, she'd be happy and optimistic, but what she heard Brit and Tiff say really put a stake through her emotional robotic heart. She had never once thought about what would happen if her friends grew up, but she didn't... she never once thought about how a robot like her would never grow up like a regular teenager...

She was starting to look down in depression as she noticed Sheldon coming up. "Hey, Jen! Ready to get go-"

Something in her snapped as she burst into tears and blasted off, leaving a very confused Sheldon behind.

* * *

And that was the reason why she sat under the tree, moping. She had started thinking about what all the friends she made would look like when they grew up. She heard a beeping sound from her monitor, but she pushed the ignore button before the monitor could pop out. She just didn't feel like talking with her mother right now.

She sat under the tree and contemplated her thoughts for what seemed to be almost an hour. She was still thinking yet when she heard a voice.

"Jenny, there you are!"

Jenny looked up to see Brad and Tucker coming up to her. Tuck then took a deep breath as he said, "Sheldon told us you just... blasted off when he tried to talk with you."

"Yeah, I guess I should apologize to him..." Jenny said, her tone still looking sad.

Brad and Tuck looked at each other in concern as Brad said, "That doesn't sound like the Jenny we know. What's wrong, Jen?"

Jenny sighed as she looked at Brad, then at Tucker. Jenny sighed as Tucker sat down next to Jenny, with Brad kneeling down, looking straight at her. She then said, "I guess I was thinking about the future..."

"The future?" Tuck asked.

Jenny nodded. "When you all grow up... you're going to be adults around the world... meanwhile, I'll still be a teenager... looking like one, acting like one... occasionally saving the world, but yeah, that's pretty natural..."

"Being a teenager isn't so bad..." Tuck started.

"Well, of course, when you are one. But when you're not one... then what? Am I going to be stuck with being a teenage girl robot for the rest of my miserable life?" Jenny looked down. "I want to help the world, save the world from annihilation. But I also want to grow up, alongside you guys... but I don't think it'll ever be..."

"Jenny, come on. Of course we'll grow up with each other." Brad said. "Surely, Dr. Wakeman could probably give you some sort of upgrade that'll make you grow up alongside us..."

"What good would that do?" Jenny sighed.

Tucker looked up at the robot that he became friends with and sighed. "Jenny... remember the first day we met?"

"Yeah... you resented me back then." Jenny looked over at Tucker.

"I will admit, I did become nervous and resentful at first... but after seeing you in action... and you saving me from that scary robot, I actually learned to trust you, and I did see what Brad saw... not a robot... but a person... a person who just wants to fit in." Tucker explained.

"Same goes for me, Jen." Brad said as Jenny turned to him. "Having a robot for a friend is cool... and after all the times I hung around, sure, you may be made of metal, and you may be designed to save the world... but the first time we ever met... I saw you as a person as well. Even Dr. Wakeman sees you as a person, even if she doesn't show it all that often."

"The point is, Jenny, is that no matter what people say, we'll always think of you as a person... and we'll never forget all of our wonderful times with you." Tucker smiled.

Jenny looked between Brad and Tucker, teary eyed. "Do you two really mean it? You would still hang around with me as you grow up, even if I don't?"

"Jenny, we're your best friends... and best friends stick together, no matter what." Brad smiled.

Jenny gave a smile as she hugged her two friends. "Oh, you two are the best! You always know how to cheer me up!"

"Hey, we're just glad we can help you out..." Brad smiled.

It was then Jenny heard some beeping. Jenny smiled as she opened the monitor to see Dr. Wakeman on the monitor. "Hey, Mom!"

"XJ-9, where have you bee- have you been crying?" Dr. Wakeman first started with a stern voice, but when she noticed the tears in her eyes, she became concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now, Mom. I was just feeling blue for a while, thinking about the future, but thanks to Brad and Tuck, I'm all better." Jenny explained.

"Are you now? Well..." Dr. Wakeman smiled as she noticed Brad and Tuck gathered around the monitors. "Thanks boys. You always know how to cheer my little girl up..."

"Mom..." Jenny blushed. "Anyway, I have something to ask..."

"It'll have to wait. Something's headed to Earth, I fear it may be the Cluster again." Dr. Wakeman said.

"Got it, Mom! I'll go check it out!" Jenny said as she turned to the boys. "Brad, Tuck, could I meet you later by my house?"

"Sure, Jen! And remember, if you feel down, you know who to turn to." Brad smiled as Jenny nodded.

As Jenny activated her thrusters to blast off out of Earth, Tucker smiled as he said, "You know, Brad... I think Jenny is so cool..."

"You said it, Tuck." Brad said. "She's very lucky to have friends like us..."

* * *

And there is the end of this Nicktoons one-shot! How did you all like it? Next Nicktoons one-shot will be coming up soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, thank you all for reading, have a great day!


End file.
